Demons in Our Midst
by XBolt51
Summary: Realizing the city he's lived in cannot rely on the Arrow to defend her, Roy decides to help his city without Oliver's help. But he won't be doing this alone and will the woman he loves might become his greatest foe yet?
1. Chapter 1

She had left. Roy had felt a void as big as the Grand Canyon within his heart. He had begun to wonder whether he should have defied Oliver's orders and told Thea about what he had been doing. But would that have hurt her more than keeping this secret from her? Roy would wander the streets with the most dazed look on his face for at least a week. Well, until he reunited with a fairly recent friend.

"Hey, Abercrombie. Hope you're not wandering around these streets to kill anybody again?" Sin said in a joking manner and yet with a slight sense of agitation. Roy briefly glared at his dear friend, mumbled a simple "hello" and resumed his depressing walk. Worried, Sin walked after him to know what was going on. Roy simply replied gloomily, "Leave me alone, Sin." "What's up your cooze, Abercrombie?" Sin asked. Roy just looked at her completely emotionless and said. "She's ... gone, Sin. Thea's gone." Sin immediately assume the worst and quickly sought to embrace him. "I'm so sorry, Roy." "Thea's not dead, Sin. Gone. She's gone from here, don't know where cause she doesn't want me to." Roy replied, with tears streaming down his face. Sin looked confused. They both went to Big Belly Burger and enjoyed a simple meal of a large burger, french fries dunked in ketchup as Roy explained everything that happened up until recent events.

"So, let me get this straight. You wanted to work with the Arrow, be the Skywalker to his Kenobi to help people cause you were doing a sucky job before. You then got injected with some super steroid which was the reason why you got all aggro before. And kept these giant secrets from Pretty Woman in your deluded attempt to protect her from all this crap. Wow, Abercrombie, just ... wow." Sin said as she was actually ablle to fully understand the nature of Roy's predicament. "Spare me the lecture, Sin. I thought it'd be better to keep Thea away from this. Instead, I made it all worse." Roy replied glumly. "So, how did you know that Sara was the other vigilante? And calls herself the Canary? She might wanna try something a lil' more epic and scary sounding. Like, Black Dragon, Blackbird, or ..." Sin said with a hint of hero worship in her voice until being interrupted. "You wanna be a hero too?" Roy asked her. "Maybe I could be. Come up with a cool super alter-ego. How about Brave Bow?" Sin said, attempting to bring a smile on Roy's emotionless face. Roy simply smirked. "How about "the annoying one"?" Roy smugly suggested. "She helped the Arrow with me. Sara was a pretty good mentor for the most part. I'm guessing she taught you some stuff?" Roy asked. "Define some stuff." Sin replied smugly, implying that she knows more than she'd led on. "So, you know the Arrow's secret identity then?" Sin asked, wanting to know just who the savior of Starling City is. "I do. But it's not my place to tell you." Roy replied sincerely. Oliver had trusted him with his secret and it was not his place to tell Sin about it.

They both walked out of the fast food restaurant and headed back to their crime-infested neighborhood. "So, where do you think the Arrow is as of now?" Sin asked, pondering about the city's protector as the city seemed desperate for help. "Dunno. But Arrow or no Arrow, he taught me one thing. That this city, it needs saving and someone to help it. I think it needs us, Sin." Roy said. "So, what? We gonna start some hero's crusade together?" Sin said. "The people need someone or some people to look after them. They need to know that their prayers have been answered, that someone is watching over them." Roy said. Sin didn't know what was going on with him, but she never felt more inspired than ever. "I am so into this, Roy. Congrats, you got yourself a partner." Sin said, this being one of the very few times that she ever called him by his first name. "I think you mean sidekick." "Don't push it, Abercrombie" They both said and laughed.

As they laughed and Roy felt some of his sadness subsiding in his heart, they both heard someone scream. Since the most recent assault due to the actions of Slade Wilson, the Glades went back to its previous state of crime; when the man-made earthquake occurred. A lot of people were angry and some were so paranoid and agitated that they would pummel anyone who they deemed to be responsible with the incident. Roy felt a strange sensation trembling down his neck. He simply couldn't help watching this poor man getting pummeled to the ground. "Please, just take my money. Just take anything please!" the poor man cried out as he was getting beat. Roy immediately ran toward the punks who were going to beat the man to death. "Really? NO game plan?" Sin said to herself as she followed Roy. Roy ran out to one and punched him in the jaw, knocking the man out immediately. "Who ya think you are?" one of the men said as he grabbed an empty beer bottle from the street and smashed it, holding the broken edges at Roy's face.

"Me? I'm the last thing you'll see before you wake up in the hospital." Roy retorted as he reached into his pocket for a prized switchblade he took off a hoodlum, during his brief tenure at Blüdhaven. Roy then attacked the men, wildly swinging the blade. Sin ran and jumped on top of one of them, punching him on the jaw. "Nice" Roy complemented as he began to attack the men. Roy stabbed one of them in the leg but was quickly kicked down to the ground. "ROY!" Sin yelled out for her friend, as she was then grabbed by one of them. "Gotta boy toy, sweetheart?" the scumbag whispered to her roughly. "I don't think she's right for you!" Someone called out. As he looked up, an arrow was shot dead center on his forehead. Sin looked up and saw a dark-haired woman wearing a dark kevlar-clad suit and a black domino mask. The woman held out a crossbow, and put it away to face the attackers. Roy got up, his face bloodied and angry. This sensation, gave a sense of familiarity, and Roy felt like obliterating everything in his path. Roy wildly swung his arms at all nine of them, barely hitting one of them. The thug who had locked Sin in his forearms then said, "YOU and this crazy chick are supposed to be the last things we see before the hospital?" As he laughed, Roy swung his leg at the thug and Sin uppercutted him. Roy wasn't done though; he began to press down hard at the man's neck and then punched it. Roy got up and took out the switchblade stuck in the other thug's leg and then slashed him across the face. The mystery woman who came to help shot three arrows into the chest of the other thugs, scaring the other guys.

The African-American man who had been beaten uttered something. Sin bent down closer to hear what he said. "Thank you. Thank you." he was able to utter. "What's your name?" "Windrow. Craig Windrow" "Who are you? Cuz you look seriously bad-ass!" Sin said to the woman who helped her and Roy. As the woman was beginning to leave, she looked at the young man and woman she helped and yelled, "Call me the Huntress!", and ran off. "Looks like this is the start of something new!" Sin said excitedly. Sin actually jumped in joy over the sheer fact that she and her friend helped save someone. Roy rubbed his face and felt confused as to where he was. "Roy, you okay? Look, we gotta get this guy to a hospital!" Sin exclaimed. Having hung around Diggle and having beaten up several people, Roy had gained some knowledge as to treat wounds and identify them. "Looks like you got some minor cuts and bruises on your face. Your hand seems to have suffered a hairline fracture from trying to protect yourself. You might have some bruises starting to swell on your stomach. Sin, let's get him to my place, I know how to take care of this." Roy said to her. Roy then took off his bright red hoodie and put it over the man.

As they got to his house, Sin got the first aid kit and began to treat Craig. "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep. He might have a concussion." Roy said as he got some ice packs out of his freezer to help treat Craig's wounds as well as his own. "How did you know what he had and how to help him?" Sin said. "Let's just say I have some experience in that area." Roy chuckled. "Well, I better go back home" Sin said. "The clock tower's destroyed, Sin." "Okay, then. I better go find a place to crash." Sin rephrased. "How 'bout here?" Roy suggested. "It gets lonely here time to time and I don't mind a roommate." Roy said as Sin looked at him. "Thanks, Abercrombie!" Roy showed her to his mom's old bedroom. Roy had never let anyone in there and never willed himself to enter it. "You can stay hear a long as you like" Roy said as he entered his mother's old room. It was as he left it and even smelt the same; like lilacs. Sin quickly fell asleep as her body laid on the bed. As Roy exited the room, he went in to the living room to check up on Craig. Roy felt a sudden stinging sensation on his back and the base of his neck. He began to groan loudly and collapsed onto the floor. "What's happening to me?" Roy screamed as he felt pain surging through him.

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Kendrick Sampson as **Craig Windrow**_

_Jessica de Gouw as **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_


	2. Chapter 2

Roy had begun to scream loudly as the pain spread throughout his body, and felt it writhing. Sin was sound asleep and could not hear her friend's pained screaming. "Whoa, dude! What's going on with you?" Craig said, running toward Roy's collapsed body. Roy ignored Craig and continued to groan and moan loudly. Roy didn't know what was going on with his body; his very skeleton felt as if it were on fire. The pain stopped and so did Roy's screaming. Roy felt his body drop and be at peace, as he begun to pass out. Craig looked at Roy's body with the utmost confusion as to what happened, he tried to raise him up to get him to a hospital but then felt his wounds begun to feel pained again. Just as he was able to get him through the door, Craig's own body collapsed onto the floor as well.

Morning had come and Craig awoke, sensing something was not right. Craig saw that Roy's body was not on the floor as his was. He got up to find him. and saw Roy in the kitchen. "You're awake. Care from some scrambled eggs and toast?" Roy said as he served breakfast to Sin. "uh, yeah, sure." Craig said uneasily, pondering as Roy looked completely normal now. Craig gratefully took the plate and began to eat with the people who saved him. "This may not be polite dinner conversation, but why did those guys beat you last night?" Sin asked him. Roy glared at Sin, believing that Craig may not want to talk about it. "It's fine. I went off to visit a place that my new co-worker said she worked at." Craig responded. "Where do you work at?" Roy asked. "Wethersby & Stone LLP; local law firm. My co-worker said that she worked at a place in the Glades called CNRI up until it blew up last year." Craig said. Roy and Sin shared the same confused look. "You went to the Glades to see a collapsed building?" Sin asked confusedly. "I wanted to see the place because I figured I would have worked there before. I always thought I'd be this awesome lawyer, helping people and the way she talked about... it seemed like the most ideal place. I don't even know why I wanted to see what was left, I just did." Craig said in the most profound way.

Craig then looked at his watch. "Crap. I'm gonna be late. Thanks for the breakfast, um, Roy, right?" Craig said as he hurried out to the door and left. As he arrived, his co-worker and "higher-up" Joanna de la Vega was about to reign in on his tardiness. "Craig, I know you're a newbie but you can't b - Oh, my god, what happened to you?" Jo said as she quickly noticed Craig's cuts on his face. "Typical Tuesday happened. Took a walk and nearly got killed by a bunch of deranged hoodlums." Craig said nonchalantly. "You should go to a hospital, Craig!" Jo exclaimed. "I'm cool. Got saved by some ... "heroes" who helped me." Craig said to her. "You happen to know these "heroes" names?" Jo asked. "Uh, just one. Roy." "Roy? Probably Roy Harper. He was a boyfriend of a previous co-worker back when I was at CNRI. Good kid but he's trouble." Jo said. Craig wanted to but didn't want to believe that the person who saved him was a common criminal.

Roy and Sin felt quite uneasy now. Since they saved Craig by sheer luck, they have no idea as to how they were going to help save the city. When he was with Oliver, Roy would just follow him. "What do we do now?" Roy said, pondering as to how he would be able to help Starling City. "I know what we _should_ do: listen to the city." Sin said as she pulled out a police radio and scanner out of a bag. "Where did you get that?" Roy asked Sin. "I took it off some thugs when I helped Sara on one of her earlier solo missions. Nearly jeopardized it though. Kept it as a souvenir." Sin explained, believing that Roy thought she had stolen it. Given their similar upbringing, Sin tended to act as impulsive as Roy. "Well, I guess now I have to dress the part. I took this out of the Arrow's base just after the massive attack on the city." Roy said as he brought out a suitcase out of his room. Roy opened it and showed was inside to Sin: a costume nearly identical to the Arrow's but red in color and lacking the sleeves and with bright red gloves, a red domino mask and his own stylized quiver and bow. "Wow, Abercrombie. I'm digging the sweet new threads. So, you gonna come up with a name for yourself?" Sin asked, as she put on her signature black leather jacket on top of a black hoodie as they heard of a madman destroying property in Castlefall.

"I'm better than him. I am stronger than the Arrow. Call me the Dart!" said a deranged madman wearing a bandana and sunglasses, as he began to throw several sharp darts laced with some kind of explosive at nearly everything and anyone. "Really? The Dart? I could so come up with - huh, y'know its not that bad of a name." Sin said to the madman as she and Roy showed up. "What're you supposed to be? The Arrow's groupies?" the "Dart" said to them. "I prefer the term budding sidekicks." Roy said. He then took out the his bow and began to fire arrows at the "Dart". Unfortunately, he was surprisingly fast and dodged the arrows. Sin and Roy ran after him and Roy continued to stop him by trying to shoot another arrow at him. "Dart" then threw one of his custom-made darts and Roy shot one of his arrows simultaneously, knocking one another to the ground. "I'm stronger than you too!" the "Dart" exclaimed as he reached into his pocket. Just as Roy reached into his quiver to launch another arrow, something shot the "Dart" in the head and knocked him down. Roy and Sin then approached "the Dart"'s collapsed body. Sin took off the guy's bandana and was shocked that he was no older than he was.

"No. I'm stronger than both of you amateurs." a voice said. From the looks of it, the voice sounded close. The figure came close to them, and he was wearing the same uniform of Slade's minions. He had a mask similar to them as well but only the top half and it was colored red. Sin suddenly felt scared but Roy tried to put on a brave face. "I heard the city had a new protector, but I didn't think it'd be you." the figure said. Roy felt himself cringe as the voice felt and sounded very familiar to him. The figure took off his mask, revealing the face of a young man no older than Roy's, piercing light blue eyes and wavy brown hair. "Hello, Roy." the man said. "Davis..." Roy said, not being able to believe that his old friend from the Glades, was standing right before him. "I thought you had died . Almost no one ever makes it out of the Glades! Especially after what we did!" Roy cried out, pondering as to how his best friend had come back from the dead. "You thought wrong, Harper! You practically left me to die during our last stunt, remember?!" Davis said.

* * *

Roy remembered the last time he saw Davis. They were best friends and partners-in-crime, watched out for one another and did what they had to for their survival. They tried to rob a gas station back when they were sixteen but things went wrong. "Roy, Roy, help me!" Davis said as a large amount of debris had caught his left foot. Roy tried to get it off but to no avail. "I can't its too heavy!" Roy said, still trying to remove it. They both heard police sirens nearby. Roy desperately tried to get the debris off his friend. "Roy, you need to get out of here. Roy, you need to leave!" Davis yelled at his friend, pleading for him to leave him. "No way, We stick together, Davis! I'm not leaving you behind!" Roy cried out, now having got out only a small piece of the debris off. Seeing there was no way of convincing his friend to leave him behind, he pushed him towards the back entrance. Just before Roy could go back to Davis, he heard a large explosion which then pushed him out of the burning building. Roy got up and saw the fire trucks and police cars surround the gas station. Roy cringed, believing that his friend had died. "Davis. ... DAVIS!" Roy screamed out in agony.

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Roy asked him. "THEY were able to get me out and save me! Only to put me in prison! Then, someone else saved me." Davis said, sounding deranged. "I did try to save you! You know that I tried to!" "You didn't try harder!" Davis snarled at Roy. "I didn't even get a chance to thank him for saving me." Davis said again. "Saved you? Who saved ... Slade? Slade saved you?" Roy asked his old friend realizing what had happened. "I could have cared less about his agenda. The power he gave me. **SO WORTH IT**!" Davis screamed out as he leapt into the air to strike Roy down. Roy was able to grab Davis' arm. but Davis retaliated by grabbing Roy's arm and flipping him. As Roy was knocked down on the ground, Sin charged at Davis successfully jabbing him in the jaw. "You're pretty good. But not good enough!" Davis said as he punched her in the chest. Sin grabbed her chest, groaning in pain. Just as Davis was about to elbow her back, Roy lunged at him. He headbutted Davis in his stomach so hard, Davis felt that he was going to regurgitate everything he had for lunch. Roy then swung his arm at Davis' face, and subdued him. Roy grabbed an arrow from his quiver to deliver the finishing blow, but then Davis launched a lead shot pellet from his fingers into Roy's right arm. Davis used this to escape, but just as he did, he said to his old friend, "Ya wanna hear my "hero"name, Roy? Slingshot. Remember how good I was with those?"

Roy and Sin managed to get back to his house to recuperate. "Sin, hand me that knife." Roy said, pointing to a curved kitchen knife on the counter. Sin handed it to him hesitantly. Roy then plunged it into his arm and removed the pellet. "Ya gonna tell me what was that about, Abercrombie?" Sin said, wanting to know as to how Roy knew the man who nearly killed them. "His name is Davis Drayson. And he was my best friend. We looked out for one another and did what we had to do in order to survive and get outta here. We decided to rob this gas station, but things went really wrong real quick." Roy said calmly but held much sadness and grief in his voice. "The place started to burn and he got caught in some debris. I tried saving him but he told me to save myself. I couldn't do that so, he pushed me out toward the exit. But before I could do anything, something blew up and I somehow got out. I thought Davis died in there." Roy said. "Wow. Just ... wow. And now he's demented and after you. Just great." Sin remarked. "So, was he always that strong?" "No. My guess is, he was one of the people caught in the prison bus and injected with the Mirakuru; the "super-steroid" I had in me before." Roy said to her. "Looks like the city really does need saving, huh Abercrombie?" "Yeah. I'm going to help save it." Roy said. He began to feel the same tingle from last night. He remembered where it came from; back when he had been injected with the Mirakuru. But Roy didn't feel afraid, he felt himself embracing it. "Oh. Before I forget, I took these off our friend "Dart". Guess I'll be taking what's left of his cash and his lil' moniker. We'll look him up in the morning. Does "Dart" sound intimidating?" Sin asked as she took out the "Dart"'s custom-made darts and wallet. "How did you - " Roy said as he was astonished that he didn't notice her take them. "I did what I had to do to survive as well, Harper" Sin said as she made her way into her guest room. Roy felt tired and simply crashed on the couch. 

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them close by. "You're not ideal, but you'll do. Us knights must unite and help this merry town. You're not the knight I sought out, but you seem to be like him. But an evil witch of some sort hath cursed thee. I, Sir Galahad, shall help thee before it be too late!" said a young disheveled dark-brown haired man before he left.

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Bex Taylor-Klaus as** Sin**_

_Dean Geyer as **Davis Drayson/Slingshot**_

_Kristopher Higgins as **Jakob Whorrsman/"****The Dart"**_

_Annie Ilonzeh as** Joanna de la Vega**_

_Kendrick Sampson as** Craig Windrow**_

_Robbie Amell as** "Galahad"**_


	3. Chapter 3

The more Craig had thought about it, the more it would drive him crazy. The more he thought about as to why Roy and Sin had saved him. Was he over-thinking the situation? He needed to find out information. "Hey, Jo!" Craig called out to his co-worker. "Whaddya need, Craig?" Joanna replied with a little bit of attitude in her voice. Her new position at the law firm made her even crankier then when she worked at CNRI. "You remember the name of the co-worker of yours?"

Laurel kept punching the punching bag with everything she got. Ever since her father nearly died , Laurel decided to further enhance her self-defense skills. Quentin was currently in the hospital resting, having suffered major penetrating trauma to his lungs, as well as a broken rib. She wanted to protect him and help Oliver in his crusade as The Arrow, that she called upon an old friend of her father's: Ted Grant. "C'mon! You got to hit the bag with all your force!" said Ted. Laurel had barely even started and had already begun to feel exhausted. "Remember, Laurel. Your fists are nature's problem solvers." Ted said gruffly said. "That's what many people's ex-boyfriends, myself included, said that line before, Ted." Laurel retorted. She still couldn't believe that the man who is training her was in fact a reformed criminal who not only kept in touch with her father but was also his sponsor. "I heard about what happened to Quentin. Is he alright? Should I stop by?" Ted asked. "You probably should. After all, you're good friends despite the issues between you two." Laurel said. "Laurel, you can't judge a book by its cover. And yes, you more than likely heard that line too. Who hasn't?" Ted said, earning a smile on Laurel's ever-so serious face. "I was a troubled kid who liked using my fists in any situation, and your father showed me the way. Because of him, I became a world-class champion boxer." Ted said excitedly and profoundly. Laurel smiled, knowing that Ted was proof that the criminal justice system can help reform deviants.

"That was impressive, Lance!" Craig said from a distance, startling Laurel. "Who the hell are you?" Laurel asked. "Relax. I'm a friend of your former partner, Joanna de la Vega. My name's Craig Windrow." Craig said calmly despite Laurel raising her fist to his throat. "Why aren't you scared by the fact I could have punched your throat just now?" Laurel asked inquisitively, being slightly creeped out by his calm tone of voice. "Well, you seemed to stop. Meaning you hesitated, or you have self-control. And secondly, I know a thing or two about defending myself. Despite the black eye." Craig replied calmly. Laurel decided to test this out by punching Craig which was not a wise decision. Craig grabbed her fist and immediately flipped her onto the ground. "So... How long you been training with Ted Grant?" Craig asked in awe. "How much do you know?" Laurel asked, now feeling embarrassed that she was tossed to the ground. "Almost everything. Orphaned at the age of 5, biggest temper in the world, loved using his fists as the answer to everything thrown at him, landed in a juvenile detention facility where he "found" himself." Craig said, like a little boy citing the statistics of his favorite baseball player. "Is there anything you need? Or does Jo need something or checking up on me?" Laurel asked. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for a former associate of yours. Has a penchant for red hoodies. Goes by the name "Roy"?" Craig asked.

As Roy and Sin tried to find out any pertinent information about "the Dart", the Starling City Star newspaper had already beaten them to it. The newspaper provided them the information they sought and Roy was shocked to say the least. Shocked that the "madman" they faced was a pompous, elitist blowhard by the name of Jakob Whorrsman. An ordinary playboy who decided to act even more arrogant out of sheer boredom. "The _Star _says that Whore-man died due to blunt force trauma which then caused cranial hemorrhaging. Roy, what's cranial hemorrhaging?" Sin frighteningly asked after she read Whorrsman's COD. "It means he got hit in the head so hard, that he bled from his brain." Roy said rather bluntly to her. Sin looked uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject, "OK. New question: Why did Davis ask you to call him "Slingshot"? Kinda seems like a rip-off from "the Arrow" but kinda cool." "It was a nickname when we were kids." Roy replied. We used to play with these toy slingshots as kids. He was good at it, and more than often, would put a sling on to launch things off his arm. Davis was also the one who helped me learn how to fight." Roy said, as he was trying to remember the fond memories he had with his friend. "Oh. So, that's why he was able to kick both of our asses." Sin remarked. "You might wanna train more with your bow and arrow routine, Abercrombie." Sin pointed out. Roy knew she was right though; his skill is no where near Oliver's level. But he knew of someone who could train him. "How do you feel about working out?" Roy asked as they headed out.

"You must mean Roy Harper then?" Laurel said, remembering how impulsive Roy can be. The fact that an aspiring lawyer was asking for him could only mean that Roy has gotten himself in trouble. Especially since Thea was gone. "What did Roy do this time?" Laurel asked Craig. "Other than save my life, nothing. I take it he's a repeat offender of some sort then?" Craig asked, as he kept wondering what kind of people he's dealing with. "Thievery. Roy Harper is a brash and impulsive person, but is a genuinely good person with a kind heart." Laurel sincerely said. Craig felt his worried feelings subside and realized that he was saved by a hero, not some common thief. Just as Laurel was about to leave, Roy and Sin came through the door. "Well, speak of the devil. Hi, Roy." Laurel greeted him. "Hey, Laurel. Ted!" Roy called out. "Hey-ey, Harper! How's my favorite arsenal o' fists doing? And who's the girl? Friend of yours?" Ted asked. Ted Grant was considered a legend to everyone in the Glades. Having met Ted through Thea and Quentin in an attempt to dissuade him from being close to the Arrow; this had only made Roy want to find and train under him even more. Ted had been a good friend to Roy. "I'm doing good, Ted. This is my friend, Sin." Roy said introducing Sin and Ted to one another. Sin was at a loss for words seeing the rugged figure of the legend that is Ted Grant. "I see I left quite the impression. So, what can I do for ya, Harper? Help spot you or something?" Ted asked. "Actually, I need to talk with Cissie." Roy said. "She's in the other room, practicing her aim as always. You know that since Thea brought you hear to "set you straight", remember?" Ted said.

Sin felt weirded out by Roy and Ted Grant's talking. Roy then lead himself and her to a different part of the gym. "Who's this "Cissie" person Ted talked about?" Sin asked, curious about her. "Suzanne Kingston. Her mother Bonnie was an archer who competed in the Olympics once, and was Thea's mentor. Cissie seemingly inherited her mother's level of archery skills and was a good friend of Thea's. Cissie was removed from Bonnie by Social Services due to Bonnie's, um, "parenting skills". Ted has pretty much been her father since then." Roy explained. "Whaddya mean by "parenting skills"?" Sin asked. Roy explained how Bonnie continuously pushed Cissie into archery, gymnastics, judo; everything and anything. From the way Roy told it, Bonnie became a domineering and perfectionist mother who eventually pushed Cissie away from her. Since then, Ted had taken care of her as her new guardian. "Wow. Her life is the one soap opera you can actually enjoy." Sin said. Roy then called out to Cissie Kingston. Sin was surprised to see as how beautiful and enthralling the girl was. Sin also found herself surprised as to how Roy had not cheated on Thea with the lean-figured blonde. "Fancy seeing you here, Roy. Been quite a while since our last visit. How's Thea doing?" Cissie asked, straight to the point. "Gone. But I'm here to learn about the fine art of archery." Roy said, trying to distract himself from the pain of his heartbreak. "Okay then. Who's your friend?" Cissie asked. "Hi. I'm Cindy, but my friends call me Sin." Sin said. "Suzanne Kingston. But all my friends call me Cissie. Honestly, I don't have much friends though." Cissie said as she introduced herself. "Alright, shall we get started then, Harper?" Cissie said to Roy. Sin simply watched Roy easily master the basics of archery, not knowing that others were watching the burgeoning prodigy hone his skills.

"Alright then. That's enough for today, Harper. And for what it's worth, I am sorry about Thea. Hope things go well for you." Cissie said sincerely. "Thanks, Cissie. I'll see you later for our next lesson." Roy said. "C'mon, Abercrombie! Let's go home!" Sin called out to her friend.

"Cissie! C'mon, lets close up the place and head back home!" Ted shouted as he began to put some of the equipment away. "Be right there, Ted!" Cissie called back to her guardian. "Suzanne! Suzanne!" someone called out to Cissie. Just as she approached the back door of the gym, the door went flying and a disheveled young man with scattered scruff and dark brown hair. Cissie screamed and Ted immediately ran to her aid. "Cissie?! Cissie, you alright?" Ted asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Ted. Midas! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait!" Cissie said. "Whaddya mean, "wait?" Cissie, explain." Ted said sternly. "When that major attack happened, the Starling Sanctuary had been partially destroyed. Midas used it to escape. I couldn't send him back out on the streets, Ted. So, I let him crash here, gave him a place to sleep." Cissie explained. Ted looked at the disheveled young man and felt pity. "Alright. Bring him back to our place. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone though." Ted said. "Thanks Ted." Cissie said. "Guinevere! Guinevere, he's returning. the King is returning, I can sense it!" Midas said strangely. "Okay, what's his deal?" Ted asked, concerned for his and Cissie's well-being. "He's been reading an awful lot of King Arthur books. They seem to keep him "close" to reality in a way." Cissie explained about Midas' mental state. "Guinevere. The king is returning to the land. But be wary of the one named Roy. He seems to be a spawn of Mordred. Some of the traitor's presence lingers within him!" Midas frantically said. Ted felt frightened and confused as to what gibberish Midas seemed to be saying. But Cissie seemed to have sensed what Midas may be talking about and felt that everyone would be in grave danger soon.

"That was a long day!" Roy said exhaustively as he entered his home. "Yeah, it was! I thought you two would never come back!" Craig said, as his voice practically came out of nowhere. Surprised, Roy readied his fists and put himself in a fighting stance, as did Sin. "Relax, kid. I'm not here to harm you or arrest you for the death of Jakob Whorrsman." Craig said calmly. "Why do you think we caused the Whore-man's death?" Sin retorted. "Just my intuition telling me that." Craig said. "News flash: We're not killers, we didn't kill Whorrsman and we haven't done anything wrong." Roy said. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. The guy in the creepy mask did." Craig said calmly to the point that it was getting creepy. "How did you - " "I was there. I saw you guys fight Whorrsman, or at least try to. And it made me realize that within less than 12 hours, you're doing more good than the average citizen. You're the heroic versions of the copycat hoods that killed the mayor. And I want to help you, help save the city." Craig said. The more Roy thought about it, the more it seemed like he would be copying Oliver in almost every aspect in his vigilante career. But could this be what he needed? "Welcome to the team, Craig Windrow." Roy said, holding out his hand to the young aspiring lawyer. "We'll think of a code-name for you later. Hell, I'm still trying to think of one for Roy!" Sin said and they all begun to laugh like some characters from an extraordinarily cheesy show. "Oh, this is soo not going to work out!" Helena the Huntress said to herself as she saw the three of them band together like the three musketeers from a distance.

"Hey, what are you doing, man? Let go of me! I am just trying to make a living here!" said a young African-American man with a spiky-styled afro, as Davis Drayson grabbed onto his shirt collar. "I know how you make your living Brick, which is why I have a proposal for you!" said Davis, completely clad in his "villain gear". "What the hell?! Look, I'm lucky I survived that nastiness and survived the attacks. I just want to live in peace!" Daniel Brickwell said. "Do you want to live like a common cockroach, peddling swill to a bunch of disgusting maggots who aren't worth your time? Or do you want to live like a king, ruling over the city?" Davis said, persuasively. "I'm listening." Brickwell said, sounding interested and captivated by how alluring Davis' voice was. Suddenly, another figure came toward them both. "We will all live like kings, gentleman. But first, I need something of yours to create our underlings." the blonde-haired man said. "What?" Drayson and Brickwell both replied simultaneously. "Your blood. To improve on my brother's formula. Perfect it actually." said the blonde-haired man. "Just who are you?" Brickwell questioned. "A dealer of death. A dealer of darkness. A dealer of vengeance. Cyrus Vanch, but just call me ... the new Count Vertigo!" Vanch said. Drayson and Brickwell smiled evilly, knowing that they can and will drag the city to hell.

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Kendrick Sampson as **Craig Windrow**_

_Jessica de Gouw as **Helena Bertinelli/Huntress**_

_Bex Taylor-Klaus as** Sin**_

_Dean Geyer as **Davis Drayson/Slingshot**_

_Kristopher Higgins as **Jakob Whorrsman/"****The Dart" (picture)**_

_Annie Ilonzeh as** Joanna de la Vega**_

_Jason Momoa as** Ted Grant**_

_Tamsin Egerton as** Suzanne "Cissie" Kingston**_

_Eka Darville as** Daniel Brickwell**_

_Robbie Amell as** Midas Mallory/"Galahad"**_

_David Anders as** Cyrus Vanch/Count Vertigo**_


	4. Chapter 4

As Roy, Sin and Craig vowed to help the city in whatever way they can, Oliver, Diggle and Felicity were returning from a trip Oliver made in an effort to save the Queen legacy. Oliver was worried as to how he had left his home in the past month. Considering that he had originally left to re-imprison a friend-turned-enemy to the hellish island be was condemned to, it couldn't have been to good.

As he entered his hidden base below Verdant, Roy had been waiting for them all. "Hey, glad to see you back, Queen!" Roy said as he got up from the chair he was sitting from and walked toward them to give them a hug. "How you doin', Roy?" Diggle and Oliver asked with much concern. "Things have been okay. The city is nearly the same as when the Glades blew up." Roy explained. "Do you have any leads as to any thing that's currently happening?" Oliver asked, itching to get back on to the field as the Arrow. "Not much. Word on the street is, that the Chinese Triads are currently looking for some new members to fill the void. Some of them were killed during Slade's assault on the city." Roy explained. "Like the new threads you got? I designed them myself loosely based off Oliver's vigilante suit. It's not as heavier as his, so there's room for mobility but it's just as durable." Felicity explained. "How's your training going, kid? I imagine you've been taking down some heavy hitters in our absence?" Diggle asked. "How bout you find out for yourself? Hit me." Roy said as they walked to the training mats. Oliver watched as the street brawler and ex-soldier continuously tried to hit each other. Diggle kept jabbing and Roy kept dodging. Just as Diggle was about to back-kick him, Roy quickly swept his legs and then proceeded to strike Diggle at his shoulder. Oliver and Felicity then saw something dark in Roy's eyes, like a twinkle of evil. Roy then proceeded to further assault Diggle by repeatedly punching him. "ROY! ROY! ROY, stop! Stop it!" Oliver and Felicity screamed out. Oliver then charged at the young man, holding him down as Felicity tended to her friend. "What is wrong with you?!" Oliver exclaimed as Roy came to his senses.

Feeling confused and frightened, Roy quickly ran out. "What was that?" Felicity asked. "He hasn't been that aggro since he was injected with the Mirakuru." Diggle stated, as he was about to wipe his head of sweat. "Wait! Don't do that yet. Roy probably sweated on you while he was pummeling you. I am going to use that to see if something is going on with Roy." Felicity said as she took a light washcloth and gently wiped it off of Diggle. "Felicity, the Mirakuru should be gone from Roy's body." Oliver stated. "It should be gone from him. But there's so much about this Mirakuru that we don't really know. I hope to God it isn't" Felicity stated with a look of worry on her face. Unfortunately, Oliver had the same look. Not just worrying about Roy, but wondering if this was why Slade was still a shell of his former self.

Roy had fled feeling scared of what he had done. He didn't even think about it. As he ran toward his home, wanting to rest and forget, Roy felt the stinging sensation from before. But this time, it was in the joints of his fingers. Roy tried to mind it, but it kept flaring as he reached his home. "Hey, Abercrombie. Got some of the good stuff from Big Belly." Sin said, holding out bag from the fast food joint they enjoyed. Roy began to feel sensations of paranoia, suddenly worrying that he would hurt Sin. "Abercrombie, you okay?" Sin said. Roy had felt as if someone was turning the very world around and around like a carousel ride, just as he had begun to faint. "Roy? Roy? ROY!" Sin screamed as she ran toward the wannabe hero's limp body.

"Guys? This looks REAL bad. Check this out." Felicity said. Oliver and Diggle went to Felicity's side as she observed Roy's sweat. "From what I've observed and from some notes I kept from Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs. The Mirakuru is one of the most strangest things analyzed. But from I can tell from Roy's sweat sample, there are strains of the Mirakuru. The Tibetan Pit Viper venom and what's left of the Mirakuru is mixing with Roy's adrenaline. The cure didn't work, not completely anyway." Felicity said. Oliver felt guilty enough when Roy had gotten injected with the Mirakuru. Now he felt that he let down the boy who desperately wanted to help him.

Sin tried to get Roy up and into a hospital. "Okay, gonna worry about this later." Sin said as she began to pick the lock of a nearby car and holding on to Roy. Sin successfully got in and begun to hot-wire it. "You cannot heal him." said a scraggly and disheveled young man. "AAAHH! Who the hell are you?" Sin said. "You may refer to me as the mighty Sir Galahad. I can help purge your friend of the curse that plagues him." Midas said. "Ride your stead to directions I shall give thee. Onward!" Midas yelled.

"We need to find Roy. He might harm himself or others. Felicity, can you track him?" Oliver asked. "Tracking him right now through the GPS signal on his cell phone. Got it. He's heading toward the Eglin Forest. About 20 kilometers from here." Felicity said. "Diggle, let's go." Oliver said and Diggle followed as they took off in his unmarked van.

"Okay. We are here." Midas said as Sin entered Eglin Forest. "You brought Roy to go hiking instead of getting proper medicine?" Sin asked. "Simply follow me, fair maiden." Midas said calmly. Sin got out of the car and Midas easily put Roy over his shoulder. As they entered the forest, Sin felt quite uncomfortable and then asked, "Just who are you? A Boy Scout with an inflated ego?" Sin asked. "I am known by my friends and by birth as Midas Mallory, but I am the brave knight Sir Galahad. I shall see that no injustice shall be committed." Midas said proudly. Sin immediately understood that the young man may not have been stable, but the person he was describing may be someone he wants to become or someone he was. "Don't you have anyone important to care about or anyone that cares about you?" Sin asked. "I have my fair lady, Cissie, my Guinevere." Midas said. Just as Sin realized that he was talking about Cissie Kingston, they stopped at a lake. "We are here. This most serene place shall rid the young apprentice of the curse that afflicts him." Midas said. "You took him out here for a swimming lesson, or to take a bath? Cuz I get that his B.O. is terrible but - " Sin said as Midas simply tossed him into the lake. "What the hell are you doing, psycho?" Sin yelled as Roy's body had begun to sink. Sin tried to jump in but Midas held out his arm to stop her. "I need to save him!" "NO! He must save himself." Just as Sin was about to jump into the lake again, she and Midas saw several bubbles pop out of the lake. Roy quickly arose and gasped loudly. "Roy! ROY!" Sin, Midas and Roy heard from a distance. "The king. He hath come here. He cannot see me." Midas said and ran off. Sin could not believe that the mighty vigilante who protected the city, the Arrow, was right in front of her. The Arrow then grabbed Roy by his shoulders, asking whether or not he was alright. "Yeah. I'm fine. I feel ... better than ever, actually." Roy said. "You sure?" Sin asked Roy worriedly. The only sensation Roy was feeling was cold due to the water. Other than that, he felt more at peace than ever before.

The Arrow then disappeared, leaving Sin confused until Roy said that he does that often. As Roy and Sin walked to the stolen car, Midas was there waiting for them. "This is such a serene place, is it not?" Midas asked them both. "Hey. Whatever you did, thanks. Thanks for saving me." Roy said as he offered his hand to the deranged nitwit who saved him. Midas held out his own hand reluctantly but then shook it. "May you bring me back to my home on your stead?" Midas asked. "You saved my life. I owe you more than a ride back home." Roy said as they got into the carjacked car. As they entered the city, Roy felt a sensation in his heart; something he thought he lost when Thea left the city and him: hope. Roy felt renewed hope that he would find Thea and protect his city. They dropped off Midas near Ted Grant's gym, and then headed home. "Sin, thanks for saving my ass. Even carjacking that car to do so." Roy said. "No problem, Harper." Sin chuckled. They both then want off to their respective rooms to rest. Sin then took out a picture and sighed heavily. It showed a young dark haired girl that reached to her neck wearing a ragged black shirt and dark jeans, and a slightly older girl with long dark brown her wearing a blue shirt and jeans. "I miss you, sis." Sin whispered just as she put the photo back in her bag and drifted off to sleep. Just as Roy fell asleep, he found himself staring at a picture of him holding Thea close to him and Thea kissing his cheek. Remembering the happiness he felt that day, Roy then whispered "I'm sorry, Thea" just before he became asleep.

Craig had just gotten out of the law firm, and since his assault, he had begun to wear a pair of brass knuckle gloves after he left. As he walked, he felt as someone was watching him. "I hadn't seen those gloves on you since the old days!" said a loud voice. Craig then saw an old friend he didn't want to remember: Daniel Brickwell. "Whaddya want from me, Brick?" Craig asked, now walking faster to get away from the "opportunist". "I thought you want to have at a lil opportunity that's coming. C'mon, Killer Shark, you know you want to!" Brick said in an effort to convince his former friend. "The last opportunity I got was my scholarship from law school, and it's the last one I'll need. Second of all, I go by Craig Windrow, not Killer Shark. Not anymore." Craig said. Daniel then took out a needle filled with a liquid green substance, and contemplated on "giving" the opportunity to Craig. Instead, Craig had walked further down and so Daniel only yelled. "You'll be sorry, Killer!"

"I wonder where the hell that boy could be?" Ted asked worriedly. It had been less than three days and he had grown fond of Midas and how he recited lines from "Knights of the Round Table". "Midas would often make trips to some of his favorite places. He's not dangerous, I'm sure he's on his way here." Cissie said. She was certain Midas would come back, but she was only trying to convince herself that he wasn't in any danger. "Where are you, Midas?" Cissie whispered. She was all that Midas had, and Midas was one of the few friends she actually had. She couldn't bare the thought of someone or something hurting him.  
As Midas began walking toward home, he felt something amidst in the air. "Excuse me. Excuse me." said a young man with neat wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. "May I help you?" Midas asked the man. "Yeah, my friend told me to drop off something for him at the Winnick Building. You happen to know just where it is?" the man asked. "This place of Winnick you speak of. I do not recall as where it may be." Midas replied. "Thanks anyway, but now, I have something to give to my boss!" the man said as he knocked out Midas with a powerful swing of his fist. "Now, Davis. There's no need for excessive violence. Now, grab the young lad. We have much work to do." said a blonde haired man with dull grey eyes wearing a black trench-coat and pants. "Yes, Mr. Vanch. I mean, Count Vertigo." Davis said as he then bowed his head to Vanch. Vanch then looked over Midas' physical physique and said, "You have chosen a fine specimen, Slingshot!"

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Kendrick Sampson as **Craig Windrow**_

_Bex Taylor-Klaus as** Cynthia "Sin" Hawke**_

_Anna Hopkins as** Sandra Hawke (picture)**_

_Dean Geyer as **Davis Drayson/Slingshot**_

_Jason Momoa as** Ted Grant**_

_Tamsin Egerton as** Suzanne "Cissie" Kingston**_

_Eka Darville as** Daniel Brickwell**_

_Robbie Amell as** Midas Mallory/"Galahad"**_

_David Anders as** Cyrus Vanch/Count Vertigo**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a month since Oliver had left his city after Slade's massive assault. As he walked down the halls of Queen Consolidated, he couldn't help but feel that he had let down both his parents. For not living up to their expectations of him, but given the previous lifestyle he led he didn't give them much to count on. "Oliver! Good to see you!" said the head of the Board of Directors, Arthur King. "Good to see you, Artie!" Oliver said as he hugged his father's old friend and his godfather. "Such a shame about Ms. Rochev. Such a beautiful and driven young lady." Arthur said, with high praise. Oliver felt himself scowl, due to having the knowledge of the Isabel Rochev's death.

"Some members of the Board of Directors had regretfully passed along with Ms. Rochev. It was fairly difficult replacing them. As you know I have been acting as the interim CEO since Ms. Rochev's death and your ... timely disappearance." Arthur explained. "I had business to take care of, which reflects as to how I am going to reclaim Queen Consolidated." Oliver said with the utmost certainty. "With all due respect, Oliver. I want to see you run this company and bring it back to its glory. But the fact of the matter is that your no longer the favored son of Queen Consolidated, and Board of Directors has lost much respect for you. Even the new members. Oh, where are my manners?" Arthur said, realizing he was droning on.

"Oliver, this is our newest head of the Applied Science Division; Michael Holt. The President of Accounts; Veronica Sinclair. COO Wade LeFarge. And CFO Kirk Calhoun." Arthur introduced the newest members. Michael Holt was a well-built African-American man with a shaved head and clean shaven beard, wearing a tux with a blue tie. Veronica Sinclair appeared to be a rather shy woman with shining brown hair which reached her shoulders and dull grey-eys, wearing a brightly colored kaleidoscope dress. Wade LeFarge struck Oliver as someone familiar. He was young man who could be the same age as Oliver. With his dirt-brown hair and turquoise eyes, he could pass himself off as a member of the Queen family. Kirk Calhoun struck Oliver as familiar to him as well. His dark brown hair and dull grey eyes along with his taunting look and daunting posture like he owned Oliver was rather intimidating, even to Oliver.

Both new and old members of the Board were clearly not going to be swayed by whatever pretty words Oliver was going to say. "I had been distracted by my mother's trial, and her rather ... untimely death had occurred. I had proven that I may not be a candidate for CEO but rest assured. I will bring Queen Consolidated its worth back. I actually have a business proposition, if I may present it to - " Oliver said, just as he was interrupted. "Stop, Mr. Queen, before you embarrass yourself. We are not going to grant you the CEO position of Queen Consolidated, even if you finally got the _cojones_ to lead the company." Michael Holt said. "I am afraid Mr. Holt is right Oliver. We cannot simply grant your position back. You must prove to us that you can earn it. Your father build this company from the ground up. We want to see the man Oliver Queen, not a reflection of Robert's." Arthur said.

Oliver grimaced as he knew on some level this wouldn't easily happen. "But given that this is _Queen_ Consolidated, you should be more than accommodated with a position within the company itself." Wade said. "So, I'm going to be a figure-head?" Oliver said, taking note that he won't be doing anything. "For the time being, Mr. Queen. In the mean time, you will be working with Mr. Holt and his fellow colleagues in Applied Sciences." Kirk said. "I believed that buying enough of the company's shares would grant me a controlling interest in the company?" Oliver said with disappointment flooding his voice. "It has but this is a decision that affects us all, not just the state of the company, Mr. Queen." said Ms. Sinclair. "Mr. Holt, why don't you bring Oliver down to the Applied Science division, show him your latest works?" Arthur suggested. Holt simply got up from his chair and gestured his hand to Oliver. He was clearly a man of few words.

Holt and Oliver felt rather uncomfortable as they walked down the halls together. "So, how is Applied Sciences doing currently?" Oliver uncomfortably asked to break the silence. "Fine without you, Mr. Queen." Holt said coolly. Oliver noticed three letters ,"**LAY**", on his forearm as Holt pulled on his sleeve. "What's it say? Your tattoo, I mean." Oliver asked. "Fair Play" Holt simply replied. "Mr. Holt, we didn't expect you here so soon! Nor did we expect the infamous Oliver Queen." a scientist with a thick European accent said as he approached the two men. "Mr. Queen, this is one of our leading scientists and close personal friend of mine, Doctor Pieter McNider." Holt said. Oliver shook the man's hand and observed as to what the scientists were attempting to do. "What is it you're attempting to create, Mr. McNider?" Oliver asked. "Something that revolutionizes how we store data. My team and I call it the T-Sphere! We don't currently have a working prototype but it can link itself to other computer/maintenance systems to transmit said data, automated sensors to rid of any viral encoding, record messages and relay said message as a hologram." McNider said. "Mr. Queen and I will be overseeing the production of the T-Sphere. That will be all Mr. Queen. We expect to see you here tomorrow. And be grateful you didn't get stuck with a P.R. job." Holt said. Oliver then left and reached for his cell phone in his pocket. He then heard a voice-mail, "Oliver, it's Roy! You might wanna come by your new base. Something's happened."

"What is going on, Roy?" Oliver said as he entered the base. Roy was already there with Felicity and Laurel, and from the looks of their faces, something terrible was happening. "The super-steroid that was in my bloodstream. The Miracle is hitting the streets." Roy said grimly. "How? We cured everyone of Slade's amped up minions!" Oliver exclaimed. "Not every one of them. Just before you came back, I went toe-to-toe with one of them, Davis Drayson. We didn't cure all of them." Roy said. "I looked up his prison record. Davis Drayson, primarily arrested for petty theft, armed robbery, assault and arson. Quite the rap sheet from our friend. Not that he's our friend, he's actually our enemy to say the least. While we were away on our little "vacation" to say the least, a lot of people escaped from Iron Heights Prison after Slade's assault. " Felicity rambled on. "I think you remember my old boss, Adam Donner? He was found this morning in Crescent Circle with blood gushed out of his eyes." Laurel said as she pulled out a picture of the late Asst. D.A.  
Oliver couldn't believe it, especially since he believed he rid his city of the cursed formula. "We did catch a break, sort of. I got access to Adam Donner's medical records. Now, it doesn't show anything about the Mirakuru, but why wouldn't it? They clearly don't know about it. Anyway, it showed some of the key components of everyone's favorite drug: Vertigo." Felicity said. "But I killed the Count. There is no other person who knows how to manufacture it or knows about the Mirakuru as well. Even if Davis was kidnapped or came willingly to this new dealer!" Oliver gasped. "We were able to hack into his records as well. I'd like you to meet the dealer extraordinaire: Werner Vanch, a.k.a The Count, a.k.a Count Vertigo. Werner was majoring in chemistry in Coast City College until he was kicked out for conducting experiments without approval. Let's not go into details as to how messed up they were, or the people he did them to. It's from there, we found out of someone close to him and maybe the only one who may know of the Vertigo formula. He had a partner in conducting those experiments, his brother, Cyrus Vanch, who also escaped from Iron Heights recently. " Laurel explained. "You remember him, right? I believe he was the one person whom you helped put in prison in your early Arrow days" Felicity said.  
"My friend Cissie contacted me. Said that her friend Midas has been missing for sometime now. Given how Donner was found tossed aside in Crescent Circle, that could only mean that this new Vertigo distributor is experimenting on these people like the Count did." Roy said. Roy then put on his mask and took his bow and quiver and proceeded to leave. "How does he get a mask and weapon already?" Laurel exclaimed to Felicity. "Roy, we need to find out more about this man first. Know where he's operating" Oliver told the brash new vigilante. "Oliver, Midas was the one who helped me the other day. I don't know what was wrong with me, but Midas was able to save me. I'm going." Roy said and then left. "Oliver, he kinda knows where his friend might be. An abandoned warehouse in Orchid Bay. I swear, Oliver, he's turning into a mini-you." Felicity said. "Alright then. Felicity, while I still have you. I need you to look up the following names for me: Michael Holt, Veronica Sincalir, Wade LaFarge and Kirk calhoun. Something about them seems off." Oliver said. "On it, chief!" Felicity said with fake enthusiasm as Oliver left. "Are you going to tell him about Roy?" Laurel asked. "I don't think I'll have to. I managed to take a sample of Roy's blood when he came here. I wasn't sneaky, I just had to ask and he agreed. The results are currently inconclusive, but from what I''m able to tell; what's left of the Mirakuru still exists in his system but in a smaller strain. Not to mention, he didn't look like he wanted to chop my head off." Felicity said. "Just be careful, Felicity. Now about those names Oliver mentioned." Laurel said as they began to look up the names Oliver handed them.

Oliver looked over from a nearby building to see what this new Vertigo dealer was doing. "Hey, how you doin'?" someone said right behind him. Oliver then raised his quiver and aimed until he realized it was Roy and a young black-haired girl he saw from time to time. "What are you doing here?" Oliver said. "Here to save Midas and potential friends. And I go by "the Dart" and he's ... still working on that." Sin said, imitating Oliver's voice as he uses his voice modulator. "We need to find out just what his plan is first!" Oliver said, scolding his young protege. "What he's doing is making these people living lab rats! Let's go, Dart!" Roy said as he fired an arrow through the window and then went off with Sin grabbing on to him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Roy and Sin heard as they entered the abandoned building. "I will not submit to Mordred's curse!" they heard Midas say, as they witnessed him seizing and strapped to a chair along with several other people. They saw Davis fully clad in his "Slingshot" gear, someone wearing a similar outfit to Davis' but wearing a mask which had the appearance of a brick wall, and Cyrus Vanch. "Look what we got here! The Arrow's beloved side-kicks. Ready for another beat-down?!" Davis said. "The only one getting a beat-down is you!" Oliver cried out as he came bursting through the same window. "Ooh. Whom to kill first? The Arrow? Or the Arrow's groupies?" Davis said tauntingly and sadistically. "Why don't I make the choice for you!" Oliver said as he launched an arrow at Davis. Davis grabbed the arrow with ease then broke it in half. "Starling's "hero" it is then!" Davis cried out maniacally as he ran toward Oliver and began a relentless attack on him. "Looks like the Brick is gonna take you clown's down!" the "Brick" said as he took two semi-automatic handguns and began to shoot them. Vanch simply kept watch over the seizing people.  
Oliver did not expect Davis to be so strong and skilled in combat. Davis easily dodged all of Oliver's attacks and then drop-kicked him in the shoulder and followed with a back side-kick. "You think you're the voice of the Glades? The hero that Starling needs? Guess what, you Robin Hood wannabe?! That's me!" Davis screamed out as he sucker punched Oliver. "And that voice belongs to the Slingshot. Remember it!" Davis declared. "Remember this." Oliver said as he got up and punched "Slingshot" in the jaw, knocking him out  
"How about you actually fight us, coward!" Sin screamed to the "Brick" as he kept firing. "The Brick is no coward. i'll show you what I can do!" Brick said as he then ran toward the two of them. wildly swinging his arms. Roy simply did a backhand strike and knocked out the "Brick". "Nice one!" Sin said. "Brick" got up and prepared to slice them with a knife hidden in his sleeve. Oliver then shot an arrow at his face, but only succeeded in knocking off the mask he was wearing. As his face shown, Oliver then shot another arrow at his forehead. But as it made contact, it simply stuck on his forehead. "Like the new feature, hero? The Count rid us of our previous "illness" and replaced it. Nothing can cut me now!" Brick said as he grabbed his guns and prepared to shoot them. Suddenly, a dark figure came through a window and drop kicked "Brick". Davis then ran to hurt the dark figure but found himself subdued by a bo staff. Vanch, realizing he couldn't face them, set off the alarm system which he rigged to emit tear gas. Oliver, Roy and Sin then headed toward Midas and the others to get them out. The dark figure who helped save them had then grabbed tow of them and headed toward an exit.  
As they all exited the building, something inside caused the building to explode. "Hey, tall, dark and dangerous. Thanks" Sin said thanking the mysterious dark figure but then realized he or she was gone. Almost all of them appeared to be dead. "They're gone." Oliver said grimly. Roy didn't listen and began to perform CPR on one of the female victims. "I'm not gonna let anyone die today!" Roy said and continued the CPR. Oliver and Sin then began to perform CPR on the others. Roy continued until the young woman began to cough and opened her eyes. "Hey. Hey. Are you okay? What's your name?" Roy asked the girl. "Carrie. Carrie Cutter. Nice to meet you." she said drearily. Soon after, Midas was successfully saved by Oliver. "My savior. The Savior of Starling. I am grateful." Midas said. Oliver simply smiled about the fact he saved the young man. "If you're gonna go ahead and do that, you might wanna take me out to dinner first." said the young tan woman Sin saved. They all awoke completely simultaneously. Oliver and Sin had already left. Just as Roy was about to, Carrie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just who are you?" she asked, wanting to know the identity of the man who saved her. "Arsenal." Roy said right on the spot then left. Carrie simply looked up and sighed. She then saw that one of "Arsenal's" arrows dropped and picked it up. She grabbed on to it like it had significant value. "I'm outta here!" the young tan woman said loudly as she promptly left. Midas felt different; not simply strong of body but strong of mind as well.

"Don't just run off like that again." Oliver said to Roy as they got to a nearby rooftop. "Back off. We helped save those people!" Roy said. "Yes. We did, but now they're pumped with Mirakuru in their bodies and we have no idea as to who they are!" Oliver retorted. "Midas Mallory. Carrie Cutter. Yasemin Soze. I already knew Sir Knight, heard the other chick's name as Roy saved her, and the other chick told me hers after she thought I was slipping her tongue." Sin said. Oliver simply looked at the punk girl as she reminded him of three women he knew altogether. "Be careful." Oliver said as he then left. ""Thank you" isn't in his vocabulary, isn't it?" Sin asked. "He did just now." Roy said.

Oliver came back to the base with Laurel, Felicity and Diggle waiting for him. "Hey, Dig. How's Lyla doing?" Oliver asked the expectant father. "She's good. She's already gotten her prenatal vitamins and went to a doctor's appointment today. Everything's okay." Diggle reported. "Oliver. Me and Laurel ran the names you asked. Holt and Sinclair came clean. Holt graduated from MIT with in physics, mathematics, chemistry and mechanical engineering. Sinclair was a business woman from the get-go. Her father owned a chain of casinos, but the only dark thing about her is a brother named Blake who's currently in prison." Felicity said. "The other two names though. We couldn't find a record for Kirk Calhoun. And Wade LaFarge couldn't possibly exist. Because according to his records, Wade LaFarge has been dead for six months." Laurel said. "So, one of your new bosses is dead?" Diggle remarked. Oliver felt a chill running toward the nape of his neck. Something was definitely wrong.

"That's it. I'm calling the SCPD." Ted said as he grabbed the phone. "Cissie?" Midas said as he opened the door. Cissie didn't say anything but simply hugged her friend. "Are you okay, kid?" Ted asked. "I'm fine. I'm better than okay. For the first time in my life, I'm thinking clearly." Midas said. 

"Ruined! Completely ruined!" Cyrus said. "C'mon, boss man. We can make more of 'em, right?" Brick said with fake enthusiasm. "It's not going to be easy, you idiot! Now the Arrow knows about it!" Cyrus said frantically. "They're bound to come to us. Or we'll come to them. I took the liberty of putting a tracker on the subjects." Davis coolly said. He then held out a GPS tracking system. Cyrus then snatched it out of his hand, and felt the hope of building an army surging through his body. "We have more work that needs to be done." Cyrus said as they headed for a new base.

"You really did a number on him." Kirk said to "Wade" as he examined a dead body on Wade's armchair. "He thought he could subdue me so easily. How wrong he was." "Wade" coldly said. "Do you have any Intel as to where he may be?" "Wade" said. "Negative, But I don't think Queen recognized us. Me, least of all." Kirk said. "Oliver Queen will regret what he's done to me and to my family!" "Wade" declared. "What are you just standing there for? Help me get my deranged uncle off my Armani couch!" "Wade" said. "Of course, Jo - I mean, "Wade". " Kirk said with a devilish grin, as he easily removed the katana from the dead man's eye. 

_**GUEST STARS**_

_Aeriel Miranda as **Yasemin Soze**_

_Elise Gatien as **Carrie Cutter/Cupid**_

_Bex Taylor-Klaus as** Sin Hawke**_

_Dean Geyer as **Davis Drayson/Slingshot**_

_Todd Williams as **Michael Holt****  
**_

_Taylor Treadwell as** Veronica Sinclair**_

_Cameron Jebo as** "Wade LaFarge"  
**_

_Matt Lanter as** "Kirk Calhoun"**_

_Caspar Zafer as** Pieter McNider**_

_Roger Haskett as** Arthur King**_

_Jason Momoa as** Ted Grant**_

_Tamsin Egerton as** Suzanne "Cissie" Kingston**_

_Eka Darville as** Daniel Brickwell**_

_Robbie Amell as** Midas Mallory/"Galahad"**_

_David Anders as** Cyrus Vanch/Count Vertigo**_


End file.
